


Rocky Beginnings

by shanachie



Series: holiday fic 2015 [9]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Dutch has a temper, Johnny is frustrating, Lucy picks sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dutch don’t start out as a smoothly working team; there are some bumps along the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a birthday present for the wonderful dragonydreams, but clearly I fail. We met over on angelskuuipo’s LJ after discovering that we kept having similar comments on the same entries. Fandom friends rock!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Dutch jerked at her gloves, her movements not graceful in her annoyance. It took a couple of pulls to get them off her hands, but she was finally able to remove them and toss them into the corner. Growling, she reached for the toggles that held her vest closed and wrenched them open.

“Of all the stupid…” she grumbled as she stripped it off. “I’m not sure which one of us is dumber.”

“Would you like an objective opinion, Dutch?” Lucy asked.

“I’m not sure you can be objective, Lucy,” Dutch replied. “I’m well aware who’s side you’re on.” She reached for more casual clothes and yanked on a loose shirt. “Where’s Johnny now?”

“John went to his own quarters after you both returned to the ship,” Lucy responded promptly.

Well at least John hadn’t completely corrupted her ship, Dutch decided. Forgoing her ship shoes, she headed out of her own quarters and down the short hall to Johnny’s room.

When she threw open the door, Johnny yelped, grabbing for a blanket to cover himself. Dutch paused, her annoyance momentarily forgotten when she caught sight of the younger man.

Her partner had stripped down completely upon their return to the ship, clearly anxious to get rid of both his clothes and the insistent dust and dirt that coated him. Dutch’s appearance caused him to yelp as he clutched at the blanket.

“What. Are you wearing?” she demanded.

Johnny glanced down as he dropped the blanket, taking in his state of undress. “Uh. Underwear?” he suggested.

“You have _candy_ bars on your boxers,” Dutch commented.

“And the problem would be?” Johnny asked. He crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Did you need something?”

“I _need_ my _partner_ not to fuck up when we’re on a warrant,” Dutch answered.

“I said I did the best I could,” Johnny protested.

“Well, maybe your best isn’t good enough.” Dutch crossed her own arms. “Bellus isn’t gonna be happy that we didn’t finish the warrant.”

“We still have time. We can regroup and go back after…” he broke off when he saw Dutch’s glare. “No?”

“I’m not taking you back out there again,” Dutch told him. “Get dressed. Get to the cockpit.” She spun on her heel, tossing the last of her comments over her shoulder. “ _I’m_ going after the warrant.”

 

 

 

 

By the time Johnny slid into the pilot seat in the cockpit, Dutch had armed back up. “Lucy, I want a pinpoint on where the mark is. And make sure I’m dropped close enough to come up behind him.”

“Yes, Dutch,” the AI replied.

“I still think I should go with you,” Johnny said, even as his fingers flew over the board, keeping up with Lucy’s plotting.

“So we can get shot at again?” Dutch questioned. “No thank you. If I want someone to shoot at _you_ , I’ll do it myself. And I’d prefer not to get shot at.”

Johnny winced at the reminder of how they’d met. “Can you not shoot me again?”

“Can you not wear those underwear in public again?” she responded.

“You didn’t know I was wearing them until you burst into my room,” he argued.

“Don’t you know how to lock a door?”

“Dutch, we’re approaching the mark,” Lucy broke in.

“Let me out,” Dutch ordered. She headed towards the cargo bay; waiting for Lucy to lower the ramp. Turning back as she left the cockpit, she added, “Try not to blow up my ship while I’m gone.”

“Our ship!” Johnny yelled after her.

 

 

 

Dutch slammed the warrant into the restraints in the cargo bay. “Lucy, tell Johnny to take off.” She felt the ship shift beneath her feet, then a few minutes later, Johnny came running into the bay.

“Did you…” he started, stopping when he caught sight of the man in restraints. “Oh, you got him.”

“No thanks to you,” Dutch commented.

“You left me on the ship,” Johnny pointed out.

“You almost got me shot,” Dutch reminded him.

“You _did_ shoot me!”

“Are you two going to keep arguing?” the warrant asked.

“Shut up!” the two Killjoys responded in unison.

Swinging around, Dutch ordered, “Lucy, take us up and head towards Westerly.”

“Yes, Dutch.”

“I’ll go notify Bellus that you filled the warrant,” Johnny commented.

“Let the RAC know, too,” Dutch called after him.

Johnny waved an acknowledgement as he left the bay. Leaning over, Dutch checked the restraints before she made her own way out of the bay. She had some time before they’d land on Westerly, but she wanted to change and make her way to the cockpit before they made landfall. Maybe she’d even have time to make up with Johnny. Their first warrant hadn’t gone the way they’d planned, but at least the warrant was locked safely in the cargo bay. And since the warrant was all, they could figure the rest out later.


End file.
